


Love Is Blind: A Playlist

by DeathLife97



Series: But It Also Opens Your Eyes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, F/M, Fanmix, Female Dean Winchester, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something for y'all to listen to as you read "Love is Blind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind: A Playlist

Listen on [Spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/deathlife97/playlist/7jAHQWzy6Vi98d9Ohhc1Pi) and [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/love-is-blind)

  1. Carry on Wayward Son - Kansas
  2. Highway to Hell - AC/DC
  3. Oh, Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison
  4. Mission from God - The Offspring
  5. Waiting for Love - P!nk
  6. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri
  7. A Thousand Years Part 2 - Christina Perri and Steve Kazee
  8. Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles
  9. Hey Jude - Paul McCartney
  10. Yesterday (Live) - Paul McCartney
  11. Halo - Beyoncé
  12. Never Knew I Needed - Ne-Yo
  13. Demons - Imagine Dragons
  14. Angels in Everything - Blue October
  15. She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5
  16. Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys
  17. Drunk on Love - Rihanna
  18. L.O.V.E. - Nat King Cole
  19. Landslide - Fleetwood Mac
  20. Hanging by a Moment - Lifehouse
  21. Earth Angel - The Penguins
  22. Angel with a Shotgun - The Cab



Bonus Track: [Mendelssohn's Wedding March](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tDYMayp6Dk)


End file.
